


King of the Board

by remade



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remade/pseuds/remade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pawns on a chessboard, pieces all lined up. He does not disagree, nor does he agree. Chairman , KanameYuuki drabblefic COMPLETE via 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Board

The Chairman does not chide Kaname when he thinks of people as pawns. This is partially because he agrees and partially because he knows it is the truth. His main regret is that Yuuki started out as a pawn, his lifelong regret is that she remains one.

He does not move to reprimand Kuran, nor does he really have a reason to do so. After all, Kaname keeps the vampires under control (he knows it is not true, the society that Yuuki believes in, the society that, due to her belief, Kaname shows her) and if Kaname decides that he no longer wants to help then all of his plans will go down the drain.

The Chairman is not blind, he cannot be blind. So he watches as Kaname gathers his precious pieces, high-ranking vampires and a hunter, and the queen, his queen, his _daughter_ , by his side. And he knows that Kaname doesn't care about any of it, would throw it away in an instant to appease his queen.

Yuuki is a pawn, yes, but the Chairman thinks that she is the most important pawn of all. On the other side of the school, locked in his room with a chessboard and a white pawn in the black queen's place, Kaname agrees.

* * *


End file.
